The Receptionist
by angel2u
Summary: She expected many things to happen, but nothing like this.
1. To the Annex!

Disclaimer: Though I absolute wish The Librarians was my mind child. It sadly is not.

* * *

She never expected this outcome when she and Judson released the Library from the Metropolitan Public Library focal point. Dying, well it wasn't the _**worst**_ possible thing that could have happened to her. Comatose, been there done that, working with the Library has some potential to be injured. Stuck in the Library? Please, like that would be bothersome. On her extremely long list of possibilities, waking up de-aged in the middle of Central Park New York was not even a passing thought.

Of course the only option after she awoke was to get the nearest Library outpost to her location. Unfortunately that place was in Portland, Oregon. And she had no money, no communication device, and no way to get to Portland easily. Great.

It took two days, three hotwired cars, four pickpocketed wallets, and seventeen huge cups of coffee. But finally, _finally_, she arrived at the Portland outpost!

**Knock, knock!**

It took a couple of minutes for the Door to open. When it did, she was faced with Ezekiel Jones.

"Um, who are you mate?" he asked.

"Hello, Mr. Jones. Is Flynn Carsen in the Annex at the moment?" she replied.

"Yeah, see I don't think that I should give that information to you," Ezekiel started to close the door on her.

She shoot her hand out and held it open, "Please tell Flynn, if he is there, that Charlene is outside."


	2. Not the Crown Jewels

Disclaimer: I, in no way own any of the characters in this story, and most of the plot is from the TNT show The Librarians.

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Charlene looked around the Annex. Flynn Carsen, the Librarian that she served, and Jenkins, one of the oldest researchers that the Library employed, were talking quietly at one of the many desks in the room. Flynn kept looking at her like she was going to disappear.

"So, how _did_ you get from old to hot?" Ezekiel asked as he leaned on the long table in the room.

Eve Baird gave Ezekiel a stern look, "Ezekiel, you can't just say that to someone."

"Why not, mate? It's a good honest question," Ezekiel said as he continued to look at Charlene as though she would magically transform back.

Flynn walked over to Charlene, "That is a question I would like to know the answer to, as well."

Charlene looked over all five occupants in the room and sighed, "I am not sure exactly what has happened. I was honestly expecting to stay with in the Library. That obviously has not happened. I am just as confused as you all are."

Jake Stone walked over from his position by some of the bookcases on the first floor, "Well the way I see it, the way this happened don't matter right now. We need to stop the Serpent Brotherhood."

Ezekiel looked at Jake with a mocking grin, "Yeah, well how're we supposed to do that?"

Flynn turned to Ezekiel, "By going to London."

"London? What exactly is in London?" Eve asked.

~*~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlene stopped behind Flynn as he gestured towards a building, "This is what is in London!"

"That's the Tower of London mate! D'ya know what's in there?" Ezekiel asked as he observed the people entering and exiting the Tower.

Flynn grinned enthusiastically, "Of course why do you think we're going in?"

It didn't take the group long to get into the room that housed the priceless British jewels.

"So we're here for what reason again?" Jake asked as he looked over at the guard in the room.

Flynn gestured for them to get closer, "We are here to steal-"

"The Crown Jewels!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Quite down!" Charlene elbowed him in the stomach as the guard glanced over at the motley group.

"No _not_ the Crown Jewels, the jewel right _next_ to the Crown Jewels," Flynn explained as Eve gave Ezekiel a look.

"Now we just need someone to get it," Jake said.

All of them turned to Ezekiel, "You want me to steal something from here that _isn't_ the Crown Jewels?"

Charlene shook her head and pushed him in front of her as she made him leave the room.

Thirty minutes later, Ezekiel walked back into the jewel room with Eve pushing a wheel-chaired Jake in a few minutes later. As Eve and Jake created a distraction:

"Can't you ever push this chair correctly, woman?" Jake complained as Eve pushed him in to the Crown Jewel Exhibit.

"I am so sorry! I'm still getting used to pushing the chair," Eve exclaimed to the guards that started to swarm them.

Ezekiel switched out the gem for a bag of marbles and walked out like nothing happened.

Once outside he met up with Flynn and Charlene and handed them the gem.

"So what is this supposed to help with again, mate?" Ezekiel asked in curiosity.

Charlene looked at him as she spit out the gum she had been chewing. She placed it on the gem as Flynn brought a ribbon out of nowhere and pressed it into the gum.

"Well it should be able to lead up to where the Stone is," Charlene replied as Flynn started chanting.

The gem glowed for a second then lifted up and started to pull Flynn away from Charlene and Ezekiel.

"D'ya really think that the gum will hold up?" Ezekiel asked as they watched Flynn get dragged away.

"It's quite possible. Come on let us catch up," Charlene said as she grabbed the front of Ezekiel's hoodie and raced towards Flynn.


End file.
